His Touch
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: YJameme thing: Ocean Master/Aqualad. Triggers inside. Sum: Ocean Master has plans for Aquaman's Protege.


An: So another prompt over at YJAMEME. The OP wanted something with Ocean Master/Aqualad (be it smutty or badtouch-whatever. xd; ) But you know how I work.

Well, more like, sat down and wrote it as it seemed to come.

Anyway: Triggers- Non-con mostly, but some dub-con, underage, and ect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Touch<strong>_

* * *

><p>He feels victorious in this moment. Finally, he had the boy that had been nothing more than a thorn in his side. This boy that has done nothing but thwart his plans with that inferior king of his.<p>

Ocean Master is a step closer towards his goal. Now, he knows Aquaman will be quite worried over this boy, but not yet. He likes that part because it means he gets time to see exactly what this boy-this sidekick is truly made of.

Those pale eyes held nothing but fiery defiance when he swims over towards him. Ocean Master must suppress the urge to laugh as he recoils from his touch.

"What is the matter, boy?" He sneers, "Do I repulse you so much?"

"Any who go against the king is repulsive to me." Kaldur would not give in and would certainly not allow that ball of fear inside of him be shown. Weakness is not permitted in an Atlantean warrior such as himself. "You will not win, Ocean Master. Aquaman will defeat you."

"We shall see about that." Behind the mask, he wonders something that had often trailed in the back of his mind when he crosses paths with the youth. A beauty, yes, this has always been acknowledged but that is not what draws him near and roughly takes the boy's chin in his grasp.

No, the lure is what it would do to Aquaman. Even as he watches the expression- the resentment and anger- transform those sharp features, he could only imagine what it would be like if Aquaman stumbles upon his oh-so-loyal subject in a compromising position.

Would he be disgusted? Horrified? Enraged? Or would his faith be destroyed?

Ocean Master gave very little thought as to Aqualad's feelings on this issue- in fact such a thought isn't even considered as he didn't simply kiss those lush lips, but invades with prejudice.

Ocean Master no longer sees Aqualad. His gloved hands working swiftly along the teen's torso for a moment, ignoring the struggling tone body against his own until he finally found his prize.

"S-Stop!" This plea isn't loud, but it lacks the strength he has heard from the boy before. "You cannot- it will not sway my loyalty."

Clearly, he sounds disturbed by this. Which is exactly what Ocean Master wants. "You are foolish." As his hand moves, he watch with something akin to amusement as Aqualad's drew in a quick breath. His body, Ocean Master discovers, is quite responsive. "Have you ever indulged yourself before? Or is Aquaman's protege too 'pure' for that kind of nonsense?"

"That is none of your concern." Aqualad hisses at the impromptu squeeze, "Nor shall it ever be!"

"Such fiery spirits you are in." Ocean Master muses, his lips curve again into that sly smile, "I wonder, exactly, how fiery your spirit is."

Even though pleasure snakes up through his body, slowly trying to cloud his mind, Aqualad's resolve to fight him every inch was still firm- for now. In truth, Kaldur didn't exactly have much experience with..others in this matter but he would rather die than admit that to his king's greatest enemy. He glares back at him, lifting his chin, as if to dare the villain to do his worst.

Ocean Master gladly takes up this offer, claiming the boy's lips first before eventually he would have his body as well.

* * *

><p>Kaldur resists, or he tries to at least. He wants to deny that it feels good. That he wants more of this, but all he can think about is the disappointed look of his king. He feels guilty because this is betrayal, even if-<p>

The groan that somehow escapes his clenched teeth, surprises him and delights his capture. That traitorous sound is followed by the blind lustful movements of his hips, his hands tighten into fists as he is unable to do anything to help his situation. Soon, all he could hear is his own rapid heartbeat and the short breaths he took in to try and calm it. Calm himself.

"I would try that delectable mouth of yours." Ocean Master's voice seem to have some spell over him. Everything within him wants more. Wonders what it would be like if- "But I do not trust those sharp pearly teeth." That bite on his gills made Kaldur's eyes widen at the shot of pleasure, his back arching just a bit, pushing his body closer to his enemy's , feeling every inch of the body before him.

He feels like he's drowning in the sensations that have been stirred up within him and he can no longer deny or ignore this, no matter how much he wish to.

It amuses Ocean Master as much as it arouses him when the moment of absolute pleasure came over the teen's face that looks as if he is lost in this experience. It satisfies something deep within him. Aquaman has never done this to his protege. Has never taught him that not everything his enemies try to obtain, is material. In this, the lad is weak. Vulnerable to be exploited.

Which he does so with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Ocean Master 's correct on his estimation of when Aquaman would arrive. None would notice his disappearance for at least a day, perhaps two if others were out on a mission. Kaldur isn't sure what this fiend has planned, but he is certain it is not a good thing. He pulls at his bindings, but find it is no use. Whatever magic this is, it dampens his magic as well. Kaldur wants to be strong, he wants to resist all advances that Ocean Master makes, but each encounter often leaves him breathless and shaken with shame and pleasure. It is like the man enjoys watching him unravel each time. Closing his eyes, he feels the conflicting wish within him at wanting to be rescued, yet not wanting to be seen like this. It would be beyond embarrassment. It would be-<p>

"It seems you have come to your senses."

Kaldur hates that his body is reacting to just the _sound_ of Ocean Master's voice. Readying itself for the expectation of pleasure again. Pleasure he seems to not be able to resist.

Or did he want to?

* * *

><p>Ocean Master enjoys this immensely. It isn't his own pleasure that he wants, it's breaking Aqualad with it. It's watching that angry resistance melt into wanton lust. It's watching how quickly he's starting to give up to his teasing. It's how eagerly his body reacts to the very sound of his voice. He wonders if he could possibly find some way to keep him, just for a while longer. This idea enchants him.<p>

How would Aquaman react to the sight of his weak protege? It excites him enough that he is quite willing to do it, if only to see the horror and desolation on Aquaman's face. It is much better to keep Aqualad alive and broken than it is to kill him. It would break their spirit.

When Kaldur wakes, he has no idea where he is. It is similar, yet different cave formations that were around him. His head aches as he tries to make sense of it but finds himself failing in this. He notes, with something of a detached feeling, that his clothing is missing. This comes as a vague surprise, yet not. Of course. He doesn't give up, though. He doesn't give up hope that he will survive this and somehow get out of here. His thoughts are interrupted when a shadow fell over him. The automatic response is to carefully make his face blank.

He may have him writhing in ecstasy, but Kaldur refuses to let himself be broken.

* * *

><p>When he takes Aqualad for the first time, it feels as if his victory is truly complete. At this point, the teen's body has become finely attuned to his teasing, responding swiftly to the first touches along the skin-most aptly along the black tattoos that flows from one arm to the next in a unique unbroken line. Like the gills, they are sensitive to the touch and only sparks slightly when he runs his fingertips across them. He is being accommodating to Aqualad at this moment, but that is only because he enjoys watching the expressions that flit across the younger Atlantean's face.<p>

He suppose that this is the only good use for creatures like Aqualad- and Aquaman. Half human taint. He could only watch in fascination as the boy's face contorts in pain at the first thrust of his hips, burying himself deeply inside thus a tight spot. Aqualad's resiting, the fear, the pain and perhaps some lust, all were like a drug to him. He doesn't stop. He cannot make himself stop, and soon he lost himself in the sensations of just taking Aqualad, barely registering the boy's cries that soon turn into lustful moans. Nor does he take notice that Aqualad is gripping his chains tightly, as if that's his only link to reality.

No, he just loses himself in this half-Atlantean's body, finding release within. It is only then does his mind drift back and notes the expression on the youth's face. He simply smiles at the lost expression there. He wonders how long it would take to have him willingly come to him? Call his name like a prayer? To have his loyalty and his body?

Ocean Master quite likes this idea.

* * *

><p>When Kaldur is freed, he is confronted with extremely conflicting feelings on the matter. To be relieved yet want to wished he had simply died instead. The day of his rescue, Ocean Master had only finished with him not too long ago when the sounds of a battle rocked the walls of his prison. Ocean Master left without so much as a backwards glance towards the entrance of the cavern. It's the last time Kaldur ever sees him.<p>

He struggles against his bindings again, desperate, perhaps, to not appear so vulnerable and maybe to feel a measure of control that had been taken from him. However, his endeavors were for nothing as another figure enters his prison. Instinctively, he wants to recoil from them until he could see the familiar face of his friend, Garth.

"Do not worry, my friend." Garth says after a moment of quiet disbelief-or had that been horror in those eyes?- and works quickly to free him. "Aquaman and the others shall make quick work of Ocean Master's men."

Once free, Kaldur struggles with himself before asking in a surprisingly calm voice, "I see. Have you seen my clothing?"

"Clothing- oh, yes. I will fetch them for you." Garth turns quickly and swims out of the prison.

Kaldur follows but hesitates as he nears the entrance. Something rises up in his throat and he forces himself to swallow it back down. To push all feelings aside-most prominently fear. Fear of...

"Kaldur'ahm?"

He looks over at Garth and takes the red and blue clothing from him, "My thanks."

Would it ever be the same?

* * *

><p>There are days that Kaldur can look at himself and not feel terrible or guilty at all. Were he is content, but then suddenly he gets flashes from before and he feels it again. He hates himself. He really does hate himself for this.<p>

Not because he had been overpowered. Not because of the shame of his friend seeing him in such a state.

No, he hates himself for something he will never even being to admit to anyone else. Underneath his rage, underneath the guilt at being captured, that buried the hurt and pain, there is a feeling he did not wish to express any more.

That feeling that comes at strange moments at night where he relives his time as a prisoner there. Where he could almost feel Ocean Master as if the man is physically there.

It is in that moment, where he must relieve the persistent ache that he feels, that he utterly hates himself for wanting it. For gasping and harshly breathing the villain's name almost like a prayer when he succumbs to the pleasure that washes over him in the privacy of his room-whether at the Cave or in his private chamber at his home in Shayeris or even the room he has at the palace.

He hates the fact that he wants- no, he _longs_ for his touch.

Just once more...


End file.
